Bonne nuit, mon amour
by chuuyalynx
Summary: "Chuuya, seus olhos me lembram o oceano, dias tão agitados enquanto em outros você se torna tão calmo. O imenso azul, que se transforma de um oceano para um lindo céu, e quando sorri, se torna o mais estrelado possível."


Chuuya, seus olhos me lembram o oceano, dias tão agitados enquanto em outros você se torna tão calmo. O imenso azul, que se transforma de um oceano para um lindo céu, e quando sorri, se torna o mais estrelado possível.

Aos poucos seus olhos se abrem, dando um leve bocejo, e se ajeitando melhor naquela imensa (mas agora pequena) cama que nossos corpos ocupavam. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, agora não estava mais preso, mas sim espalhado pelo travesseiro, que ficava ainda mais bonito com o brilho do luar, invadindo a janela, e iluminando seu rosto bastante inchado por recém ter acordado.

Finjo estar dormindo, para poder aproveitar um pouco mais da mais bela imagem que eu poderia observar enquanto estivesse vivo, e gostaria de ser o único que poderia admirar essa obra de arte, que só as pessoas mais inteligentes poderiam decifrar.

Sinto sua mão passar sutilmente em meu rosto, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem com o seu polegar em minha bochecha. Meu Deus, como eu amava esse carinho daquele pequeno ser que estava ao meu lado. Eu poderia ficar para sempre daquela maneira, que eu não iria me importar.

"Dazai?" ele estreita seus olhos "eu sei que você está acordado" dizia dando um beijo na ponta de meu nariz.

Após o gesto, finalmente abro completamente meus olhos, tendo a visão de Chuuya a pouco centímetros de meu rosto. Quando seus olhos finalmente se encontram com os meus, acabo me perdendo no mar de borboletas que voavam livremente em meu estômago, me deixando com uma incrível sensação. Aquela sensação que apenas _ele_ conseguiu me dar. De amar alguém.

"_Chuuuuuya_~" abraço seu corpo, e afago suas mechas ruivas, brincando com elas em meus dedos "_bonne nuit, mon amour_~".

"A quanto tempo está acordado?" Chuuya me encara, tirando uma mecha de minha franja sob meus olhos, a deixando atrás de minha orelha "tenho a sensação que você não conseguiu dormir direito essa noite, certo?" agora seus dedos deslizavam calmamente até minha bochecha. Pincelando alguma arte com seu polegar, que jamais ninguém poderá sentir ou ver. Apenas ele e eu.

"Sim" suspiro e fecho por um momento meus olhos, me deixando levar pela brisa que a noite nos proporciona.

Quando abro meus olhos. Chuuya me encarava com a face preocupada. Não que noites mal dormidas (da minha parte) fossem incomuns, mas sim, havia outra coisa com que ele se preocupava.

"Chuuya, aconteceu algo?" seus olhos gritam de forma silenciosa. Eu conhecia Chuuya, e de fato: ele queria dizer algo.

"Estou preocupado com você" consigo ouvir uma voz rouca e falha de sua parte "você sabe, eu tenho medo de pensar em como seu coração deve estar" lágrimas solitárias escorriam de suas belas orbes, transformando a confusão, em uma cachoeira sem fim. Da calmaria, para uma tristeza penetrante, que me invadia, e fazia cada vez mais meu coração palpitar mais. Mas não pela revelação de Chuuya. Mas sim por saber que novamente estava no fim. "você tem que se preparar"

"Não" com os olhos já marejados, me permitia pela primeira vez naquela noite extravasar toda dor que suportava.

"Je t'aime, mon amour" Chuuya selava pela última vez nossos lábios naquela fria e escura noite. Me deixando com todo aquele vazio e solidão, que eu sempre sentia quando minha noite de sono chegava ao fim.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Para mim, não era mais surpreendente acordar e não ter nenhum vestígio que Chuuya esteve em meu quarto naquela noite. Como todas as noites, eu dormia, e encontrava-o em meu mundo de fantasias, onde poderíamos criar nossa história, como nunca tivemos oportunidade de fazermos.

Todas as noites, quando meus olhos se fechavam. O grande oceano, com um lindo céu estrelado, vinha me visitar, na porta de meu quarto. Mas quando o sol dava vestígios de nascer e meus olhos coçavam. Já sabíamos que nosso tempo estava acabando, e só iríamos nos encontrar no fechar de minhas pálpebras. A despedida sempre era dolorosa. Nunca foi fácil. Mas em toda vez que a noite chegava

Eu desejava nunca mais acordar novamente.


End file.
